


i <3 onions

by mukeinflowers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Shrek Series
Genre: I AM SORRY, M/M, Wow, do not take this seriously, i need to sleep, i think, im pretty sure there are no 5sos and shrek crossovers, lol, sorry luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeinflowers/pseuds/mukeinflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton loves shrek</p>
            </blockquote>





	i <3 onions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderash/gifts).



> omg this is a joke 4 my sister

ashton rlly loved shrek

it all strted the day he tunrrd 6 yr old an d his mom anne took him 2 go see sherk. he immedfitately fell 4 the green giant n saidf 2 anne "mum i wana b jsut like shreke"

his mom was hoRRIFYYED and said no ogrees rnt real" and she never let him wtach shrek again.

 

when ash turnedr 13 he went 2 go c sherk: the muiscal with his bff luke. after the show ash downlsoaded hte whole albhm and d memorized every lyrics

this was in secrret of course bc anne didn not approve of tge shrek lifestyle.

 

_5 yr l8r:_

"ashtoj" luke sed

"yeah m8"

"i lvoe you"

ahston was n disbelief bc luke was his bff and therre was no wAY he <3d  him. BUT he was even more nervosus bc there waz a reason he coudldn t love luek back..!...

"luke"

"what"

"there's a reason i don't love u back" luke began to crhy.

"you're a...." luke sobbed.

"say it." ashotn commanded

"yourre a...... shreksexual..."

ashton lookedd @ his bff and confirmed hiss sxuality. he invited luke in2 his treehouse in the backyrd.

the walls were covered in sherk. 14 copies of shrrek 2 were sprawled out on the floor. luke began 2 cry again n asked ash y didn't u tell me b4 and ash said bc i didn't want 2 b judged. luek hugged his bff and said "i woulfn never judge u bc i love u."

ashton said "thnk u but i don't love u i actually love shreek."

"i know" luke wiped a tear frim his cheek

 

_present day:_

"mum"

"yes ashy"

"take a seat"

"ok y" anne said n took a seat,,

"mom don ogre _i mean_ over react" ash pleaded

"oki won't"

ashton opened hte door nd low n behold a grren giant appearfd. he smeeled like onions and wore ratchet clothes. the onionstench made anne's eyes water,r

"meet my bf" ash said confident

anne almost passed out bc her bby was d8ing shrek. she prayed every nite hopingn tht her boy was not a shreksexual. "gET OUTT OF MY HOUSE UR A DISGRCACE" ANNE YElled.

ashdodn took shreks hand and cried "mom y cant u accept me 4 who i really am"

ahston n anne argued w/ each other for four mins about the ogre that was standing behind them. shrek didn't like2 see his boyfriend being attacked by someonbe else. esPEICALLY his mum. sthrek needed 2 keep his bby safe.

shrek let out a **MONTSTER BELCH** and the scent of oniosn ffilled the room. it was terrieble; anne passed out and ashton turned 2 his ogre boyfrknd. "

game ogre"

"shes not dead rite" ashton asked

"no jsut unconcious" shrke confurmed.

"ok let's go bcak to the swamp"

"anything 4 u babe"

shrek grabbed ashtno by his hand and theye flew far fa r away.

 

~~~~~~

sgrek kneeled on 1 knee n gave ashton a bandanda. bUT there was a something inside the bandana a

ring!!!!!.!,,!,!!!

"will u marry me ashton

"OF COUSR SHREK ILU!!!!?!?"

 

theeey live hap evr after _theend_


End file.
